


Play it Cool

by panickedgaay



Category: A.C.E (Beat Interactive Band), Kpop - Fandom
Genre: Alternate Universe - Stripper/Exotic Dancer, But here you go, M/M, just another flilthy one shot pt.2, no one asked for it, stripper!donghun
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-12
Updated: 2019-04-12
Packaged: 2020-01-12 07:46:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,231
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18442163
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/panickedgaay/pseuds/panickedgaay
Summary: Jun planned to have a quiet night at the Seven Sins strip club after Sehyoon left with his boyfriend... until he lays eyes on Lee Donghun.





	Play it Cool

**Author's Note:**

> title comes monsta x's play it cool... which jun doesn't do.
> 
> this is a gift for all my blonde donghun enthusiast. prayer circle for his return!  
> this is unbetad all mistake are mine!

Unlike Sehyoon, Jun frequented strip clubs, and enjoyed every moment of it, but tonight he accompanied Sehyoon to what seemed to be his friend’s favorite place as of late– the all-male club, Seven Sins. They had a few drinks, talked shit, and watched some of the talent. Jun got to see Jason, Sehyoon’s newest conquest, up on the pole, bouncing that his ass on stage, before his set ended and he dragged a grinning, drooling Sehyoon off to a private room. Jun could only laugh and be happy for his friend. The guy obviously made him happy, so he made Jun happy too. He knew he may not see Sehyoon again for the rest of the night, and that was okay- there was plenty of alcohol to drink, and plenty of guys to watch.  
  
Around him dancers were making their rotations on the stage, showing off their bodies and their moves. While Jun enjoyed it, most of the dancers weren’t his personal cup of tea. He could absolutely appreciate a pretty guy, a muscle man or a fresh twink, that didn’t mean he’d be interested in a private dance.  
  
Until he saw one that finally piqued his interest.  
  
Unlike all the others he had seen that night, this man didn’t wear stacked heels or a sexy schoolboy outfit or anything typical– he came out barefooted and dressed in a pink kimono.  
  
As the blonde made his way across the stage under the soft changing teal and blue lights he began to untie the sash around his waist. He took his time unwinding it from his body before letting it flutter to the ground. He turned his back to the audience as he opened the kimono, letting it slip off his shoulders to reveal a pale honey colored silk robe underneath. Turning back around, he let the soft pink silk drop from his shoulders to rest in the crook of his elbows, then let it drop to the floor and pool around his feet.  
  
The man slowly dropped down to his knees with his legs spread apart before he began to untie the sash of his robe. Finally the dancer made eye contact with Jun in the crowd, tugging his bottom lip between his teeth, a particularly devilish smile formed at the corners of his mouth. He leaned back on his feet as the robe was pulled aside, letting it fall from his shoulders and onto the ground with the rest of his clothing. Now he sat kneeling in the center of the stage, lithe body naked but for an indecent leather g-string. He kept his eyes on Jun as he ran his hands from his collarbone to his chest, and down to his flat stomach, over the tops of his thighs, to finally rest on the floor in front of him. He raised his hips up a bit and began to move.  
  
This was 100% intentional– the man was emulating sex. As he lowered his hips back down slowly, he gasped and whimpered, pausing with a groan. Then his mouth hung slack as he moaned and panted, bouncing on some imaginary cock. Jun bit his lip watching the man lean back on his feet again, arching his back, crying out louder, and shyly slipping a hand down to cup and rub at himself over his leathery underwear. Hazy caramel eyes opened to look at Jun again, and that was it. Jun got up from his table and quickly made his way to the club manager’s desk to book a private room.  
  
“Uh, yeah...Hi, hello, I would like to book a private room, please?”  
  
“Sure thing, man.” The manager smirked at him before continuing, “For how long and with who?’  
  
“An hour, please? With–” Jun paused, when he realized he didn’t know the dancer’s name. He gestured in the direction of the stage and snapped his fingers like his name was at the tip of his tongue and he was just too tipsy to get it out.  
  
“Donghun?”   
  
“Yes, yes, with Donghun”  
  
“Done. Want it right away? He’s done on stage after this song.”  
  
“Yes, that would be perfect, thank you.”  
  
“You’re welcome, sir.” The manager smiled, passing him a small cut out with an intricately drawn _‘3’_ on it. “You’ll be in room 3, I’ll send him in as soon as he’s done. Your timer starts when he comes in, so no need to worry about that now. Is there anything else I can do for you?” Jun shook his head, in reply. “Enjoy your hour, sir.’  
  
Jun rushed off to his room, shutting the door and throwing himself heavily on the red leather sofa. He ground his hips down against it and shuddered– this man had gotten him way too worked up, and he wasn’t sure how to feel about that.  
  
  
  
There were 2 short knocks on the door, then it was opened, and in came Donghun, dressed once again.  
  
“Hi there, gorgeous. What can I call you…?”  
  
“Jun. That’s—that’s my name. Jun”’ Jun was terrified that his nose would start gushing blood at any moment.  
  
“That’s a nice name, _Jun_.” The man whispered it, Jun would’ve laughed if he didn’t find it so fucking sexy. “I’m Donghun. But you already knew that, hm?” Donghun was taking long strides towards Jun.  
  
“So, Jun...you got this nice room for us. What did you want to do?” Donghun got on the couch, and swung a leg over Jun’s, straddling his lap. Jun was melting.  
  
“I’m–I don’t…I really don’t know.” he stammered out, and felt like an idiot for doing so. He knew what he wanted to do– he wanted to cover Donghun in cum. But you don’t come out and just say things like that, he thought to himself, so he didn’t.  
  
“Well, Let’s start slowly then. Why don’t I give  you a dance, and we’ll see where that takes us?” Jun nodded weakly at this idea. Donghun smiled, reached over to a side table and hit a button on a remote– music began flowing from the ceiling speakers.  
  
He started out running his hands over Jun’s chest, before mirroring the action in his own chest inside of his half-open kimono. Then his hands were on Jun again, soft fingers running over his shoulders and down his arms. Jun gave a short thrust of his hips against Donghun’s, and felt the other man’s hardness clearly through their clothes. The song started to pick up a bit, and Donghun undid his sash, much quicker than he had done onstage. This time, when the kimono fell open, there was nothing under it, just bare skin and that little bit of leather. He took Jun’s hands in his own and placed them on his hips. He leaned down to Jun’s ear and whispered, “You’re allowed to touch me.” Donghun paused, Jun could feel his breathe on his ear when he whispered again. “Wherever you want.” A shiver wracked through Jun’s body, and he let his fingertips press into Donghun sun-kissed skin.  
  
Donghun let his lips ghost against Jun’s neck as he grasped the fabric covering his chest and gave another gentle thrust against his stomach, rubbing himself over Jun’s crotch, gasping and whimpering into his ear.  


”Fuck, Jun. Your cock is so big, it would feel so good inside me…” A dirty tactic, Jun guessed, but he was far too excited to care. Jun groaned and thrust up against Donghun, who moaned and pressed down onto him.  
  
“I can’t take-” He paused, his eyes meeting sly caramel ones. “I don’t want a dance. Kneel.’ Jun gasped out, already at his breaking point. What was he thinking when he booked an entire hour? He wasn’t going to last 15 minutes with this minx.   
  
Donghun grinned at him, and Jun took back what he just thought. Not a minx.   
  
A _fox_ .   
  
Donghun slid off Jun's lap to sit on his knees in front of him, and rested his hands on Jun’s thighs.   
  
“What do you want me to do, Junnie?” Jun shuddered again; at this rate, it would be more like 5 minutes.   
  
“Just…show me.” Jun paused, biting his lower lip again, eyes fixed on Donghun’s. “Show me what–what you would do to me.” Jun managed, face deeply flushed. Donghun laughed softly, and leaned forward to rub his face against the inside of Jun’s thigh. He played with the hem of his blue shirt, his fingers ghosting over his skin as he inched his face closer to Jun’s crotch. Donghun opened his mouth before closing it over the bulge in Jun’s jeans. Jun’s hand flew up to cover his mouth, and Donghun quickly pulled away. He looked up at Jun.   
  
“I want to hear everything.” he said, voice husky, and Jun’s breath caught in his throat, leaving him only able to nod in response. Donghun grinned again, and put his mouth back to work, pressing his tongue against the fabric hard enough for Jun to feel the pressure. Jun tipped his head back moaning, and when he looked back down, Donghun had moved his hand, ready to pop the button on Jun’s jeans.   
  
“Wait–what are you doing!? I’m pretty sure you can’t do that!” Jun whispered urgently, but Donghun dismissed him with a smile.   
  
“This is a private room. I can do whatever I want. _We–_ can do whatever we want.”   
  
Jun prayed to God that he wouldn’t start embarrass himself by cumming early in his pants.   
  
Donghun resumed opening Jun’s jeans, pulling the fly down ever so slowly, to match the tempo of the song playing. He moved the fabric aside as much as he could without making Jun move, and mouthed at his cock through his blue boxers. A hand shot down to fist Donghun’s hair as Jun bucked up against his mouth, groaning deep in his throat and letting his jaw hang slack. Donghun pulled back a bit and rubbed his cheek against the hardness instead, breathing heavily, just loud enough for Jun to hear over the music.   
  
“Jun.” he whimpered, looking up pitifully and reaching a hand up to his crotch again. Jun watched helplessly as Donghun pulled his cock through the opening of his underwear and looked at it like it was the most delicious treat he had ever seen.   
  
Donghun licked it, a quick lap at the tip –where precum was already pearling– then a long lick from base to tip. It took an enormous amount of self control for Jun to not come right then and there.   
  
Donghun held eye contact with Jun as he wrapped his lips around the tip of his cock, and let his tongue flick against it. He savored the groan he drew from the man, and teased him that way once more before continuing to take the length in his mouth. His hands gripped Jun’s hips while Jun’s hands fisted in his silky blonde hair, ever so gently pressing him downward. Donghun quickly took him down to the base, sucking hard and working his tongue along the shaft. Jun gasped and tried to push his orgasm back down, but seeing those pretty lips wrapped around his cock, and feeling the sweet suction and soft caress of Donghun tongue was working against him in a big way. Donghun pulled back from Jun’s cock all at once, leaving a trail of saliva connecting his lips to the swollen head. He wrapped one hand around Jun's length and began to pump up and down, and let his mouth go back to sucking on the head.   
  
Fuck. Donghun could probably tell he was close.

  
Jun rocked his hips into Donghun’s grasp, releasing the handful of blonde hair he was holding to press his hands against the couch cushion, panting heavily, wanting to squeeze his eyes shut but desperately wanting to keep looking at Donghun.   
  
Then Donghun looked up, and their eyes met. Fuck… “Fuck, oh God, Donghun, I’m gon–nnhh, I’m gonna come…”   
  
A slightly evil look came to Donghun eyes as he grinned, and Jun soon understood why.   
  
Donghun pulled back from his cock, and now used both hands to pump him tighter and faster. He kept eye contact with Jun as he opened his mouth, letting his tongue loll out, panting and whining, wordlessly begging for Jun's cum.   
  
And Jun gave it to him.   
  
Jun cried out, groaning, panting, his breath all gone as he came hard, shuddering, thrusting up hard into Donghun’s hands, as his cum shot out in thick ribbons. Most of it made it into Donghun’s mouth, but some landed on his cheeks, his nose, dribbled down over his lips, ran down his chin…   
  
Fuck, fuck, fuck, he was a mess, a beautiful mess, and Jun had made him that way.   
  
When Jun finally collapsed against the couch, Donghun released his cock from his grasp, and began to wipe the cum off his face with his slender fingers, which he then slipped into his mouth and sucked clean, the eroticism of the previous moments still lingering in his expression.   
  
Jun had been worried about what to do with the rest of the hour, but the way that made his cock begin to stir back into hardness, he realized that one hour may not be enough.   
  
“So…another dance, Junnie?” Donghun asked, cocking his head to the side with a sly smirk.   
  
Weakly, but enthusiastically, Jun nodded.   
  


**Author's Note:**

> comments or kudos are appreciated!


End file.
